moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Exodus
Commander Exodus, a rather ancient being compared to most of his kin, is a man of both valor and ambition. Though most notably he was an advocate for the change of fate. He had the solemn belief that if people could change, the world would be a much merrier place. Naive he was in his younger days. He is often bitter about the fall of his homeworld, like most of his kin. However, it was almost as if he saw it coming and unwittingly tried to change it. At the pinnacle of Argus society, he saw there was more to this supposedly utopian plane than one would see at the naked eye. Something dark that most were kept oblivious to. He despised it and worked tirelessly to try to get people to see the error of their ways before whatever fate that was coming would not befall them. Exodus however cannot change fate. Exodus' main goal in life for as long as he could remember was the preservation of his people. His sense of duty outweighed all other mediums in that regard, to the degree that he would pay the ultimate price to make sure that those he safeguarded would be kept unharmed. From the day he could pick up a sword or in his case, a hammer, he has remained a stalwart guardian for Argus and now quite recently, Azeroth. History Exodus is of the most ancient of Eredar people. In his time, he has been through wars and tidings that predate Azerothian civil life up until now. Some wars that may have even been on Argus itself before the initial fall. He was once chief of the Mac'aree City Guard, took part in the Xenedar Crusade as a front line Captain and recently remains as a Commander of the Vindicari Order and fellow champion of the Grand Alliance. 'Before The Fall ' 11,000 Years Before Exodus was born into Argussian society rather low in the ladder of social class. His father, Trion, was the only one who raised him and had little to no indication as to who his mother was. Not even a name was given. He was an only child who helped his father run a small tavern in Mac'aree. Exodus wasn't even Exodus until just recently. His real name, Ou'ros, was kept until he joined with the crusade and renamed himself. Argus' social structure was simple to understand, but effective. There are those who are in charge, The Duumvirate, and After Archimonde's rise, The Triumvirate. Before Archimonde's time. Below them is the Augari Triad, which made up the Wakeners, The Consulate, and scholars. The sect devoted to social and military enhancement, the Senate, and clerks of records. The Triad hardly changed, with the Conservatory of the Arcane taking the place of the Wakeners after Archimonde's rise to power. Finally there resides the lowest class, that being the citizens. Profession workers of everyday mundane tasks that garnered no real attention from higher ups. As an aspiring artificer in his younger years, Ou'ros grew increasingly concerned with the present corruption in high places. Both an inequality amongst the masses and a thirst for power for some unnamed individuals. Ou'ros, fed up with the way Argus was being ran, wished to set out to try and change its ways by becoming a politician and a mage under Wakener tutelage. His father advised against it, stating that the world of the political is a 'kill or be killed' setting. Ou'ros let it off, until someone came into his life that would change everything. 'The Challenger' 5,000 Jed'hin was a common practice and a beloved traditional sport of Draenei society. It was particularly well loved by the lower social class as a break from their normally mundane routine lives. Ou'ros was quite the fan of it and would watch it or listen to it on radio whenever he could. After studying as an artificer and undertaking big projects in prosthetic engineering, he found his way into Mac'aree's military. A thousand years into the career, he graduated and became the chief of police in the city. Despite his time constraints, he still enjoyed a good Jed'hin game whenever he could watch it. 4,000 During an evening while on a break, One particular fighter caught Ou'ros' interest. One of the reigning fighter champions of the sport, he went by the name Onaga. This combatant turned revolutionary vowed to challenge Argussian leadership and demanded all draenei be treated as equals and fought for a fully just society, free from the petty greed of the higher ups. Exodus refered to the plan as Peace Through Empathy. Using his fame in the sport, Onaga was able to be heard by the people and created a loyal following amongst them. Ou'ros began corresponding with this champion. They spoke about their visions and what they believed their society could achieve if they worked together. As years went by and Onaga left the arenas for the political, the time came to present themselves before the Arc-Consul and the Consulate as a whole. Exodus, as chief of the city guard, used his rank and prestige as a ways to grant them both an audience with the Consulate. They had may yet be granted an audience with the Duumvirate if they were fortunate. It was there however Onaga showed his true colors, proclaiming the need to overtake the old guard with force. Arrogantly demanding the name Exarch as a military leader bent on force, everything that Ou'ros initially believed of his once thought 'brother in arms' was apparently false. In all their visions of the future, Onaga failed to convey how he was going to achieve this to Ou'ros and opted for brute force. He believed in the notion of peace through tyranny, rather than Empathy. After subduing Onaga before any damage could be done, Ou'ros would later learn that he escaped imprisonment and would bide his time. It would not be the last he would see of the former arena champion. 3,000 Ou'ros was still fed up with society however. And his frustration took a major turn after he arrested a wakener for illegal Fel practice. He fought with the wakener's compatriots, killing them out of self defense. He took one of their bodies after discovering his name and went to present his case before the consulate, interrupting an important session. Many of whom did not like his ideals for a just society, simultaneously warning them of what their greed could get them. Speaking out against the council lead to him being stripped of his rank and discharged from the guard. He was fortunate he wasn't put in a neighboring cell next to Onaga. Not long after he was stripped of his title did Ou'ros instead resume his studies as an engineer. Less naive of the political world, he continued his research of prosthetics, which would come in handy for him later. Three thousand years after he was discharged, and Archimonde already establishing his third place as ruler of Argus, did the legion come. The lust for power of the wakeners gave rise to the Dark Titan's finding and Kil'jaeden's crusade against the Draenei people. The Fall 0 "What I remember most about the rise of the Legion was...How quiet it was. During the waning hours of Argus' glory days, the clouds rolled in with green thunder and a shadow overtook the world. Their speeches about glory in the cosmos were finally being acted upon. However, what came was no glory. Only pain. Death. And Loss." With the fall of Argus and the elimination of the last traitorous draenei who stayed behind, Those of the man'ari were placed under the direct command of Kil'jaeden. Outfitted with deadly new weapons, fel-blazed ships, dark armor, and raw power, Their presence let the universe know that the days of the Eredar of old were well and truly over. They were establishing a new era. An era that the dark titan lead the creatures he lead believe to be one of order and eternal dominion. Ou'ros had a child at the time. Entering with her into the ships that were evacuating Argus, there was talk of a rebellion against the demons. An Army of light. Ou'ros' distaste of new magics was evident, as the fel brought death and destruction to his world, what made the light so different? Nonetheless, It was his duty to protect his people, despite his lack of rank. He made one of the hardest choices then that he would hope no one else would have to make. Leaving his child aboard the Genedar, Ou'ros signed up with the army of the light. He would fight, leaving his child in the hopes that she would have a life away from Argus, Away from the threat of demons, a peace that would never come to him. The Crusade 25,000 Year Span Ou'ros was never fond of the arcane because Absolute power corrupts absolutely. The same went for the Fel as he was proven in that regard, as well as the void and light. However, this general distate didn't stop him from signing up with the army. The only reason he had become a vindicator was only because of his conviction to doing what he thought was right, and that was keeping his people safe. His sense of duty was fierce and eventually became a captain of the army under a new name, Exodus. None would know of what he tried to do in the past. Exodus was a front line soldier in the army and commanded his own squadron of vindicators against the legion. He also took part in the creation of war frames. His knowledge of prosthetic engineering helped calibrate the limbs of the super weapons, and was later developing a new kind of transportation technology. He and Onaga crossed paths often, the balance of power shifting more times than could be counted. Onaga, now a warlord under Sargeras' rule, had a particularly nasty bout with Exodus the last time they saw eachother. Onaga sliced off Exodus' arm, and he in turn took Onaga's left eye. No one knows what became of the fallen champion from then on. Exodus however, determined not to be handicapped in any way, fashioned himself a new arm. Exodus continued working on his new transporter. Dealing with vessels and weapons now, he created a device he believed could change the tide of the war. He called it the Transwarp drive. Together with a sufficient power source, had the ability to form a space bridge, which could transport supplies from destinations, across time and space. It created a large portal that nearly reached the size of the Dark Portal on Azeroth for mass scale teleportation, and when hooked onto a ship, allowed it to reach light speeds. It wasn't unlike the teleportation pads, but on a larger scale. This device never reached fruition as he was in the army however, as he was shot down by a lucky mortar shot from Onaga when he was transporting the prototype in a ship. The device malfunctioned, Disintegrating his crewmates and sending he and his ship spiraling across the cosmos to a destination he would wake up in, a few hundred years later. Current Time Outlands. 'Azeroth' Now Exodus didn't know how long he was in stasis for when he awoke within nagrand, next to large white mountain. In a strange new land he knew nothing about, he sought about salvaging everything he could from his now damaged and non functioning vessel. Fortunately for him in his travels, he stumbled upon throne of the elements, to which the shamans guided him to Azeroth, where he would once again find his kin, right at the same time the Army of the light was joining the fray. Expecting a welcome from the army, Exodus was once again discharged under the false pretense that he deserted them. Though, in light of his prior assistance, his life was spared. He was not welcome within their ranks again however. It was old news already that Exodus had little fondness for the light anyways. Exodus then joined up with a small but growing order named the Vindicari. Under the command of Exarch Veyeth, his leader and good friend, he assisted in making the order grow. Bitter he was about Argus and the way it ran, Vindicari in a way, granted him his wish of a changing people who would learn from their mistakes. After all this time fighting, he achieved what he was looking for. 'Personality, Traits, Practices' Exodus is an extremely pragmatic individual with a very down to earth attitude. Often considered a grump occasionally by some of his friends and peers, he is still plagued by his past memories. He is a however a very kindhearted fellow and tries to embody all the qualities of noble integrity. In the field, he is very serious and even robotic in nature as his calculating persona is exposed from the top. When the time doesn't call for war however, He is very relaxed, Does not mind dressing casual, and loves to partake in celebrations. He values loyalty and comradery almost above everything else. In order to help cope with his often obvious PTSD, he tinkers with his machines and still builds to this day. However also in memory of his father as a bartender, He creates an abundance of cocktail drinks. He once considered opening his own tavern when he finally settles down. He is not an idle fellow however, and would rather keep doing as he does until the end of his days. 'Appearance' Exodus' horns have the appearance and grace of that of a dragon. Two large horns rise from his head, overshadowing his stark white and smoothly flowing hair. His hair he keeps in a rather large fox-tail that flies free like the wind. His face is grizzled with many scars on his forehead crest, horns, and nose. He often wears an eye-patch or covering over the eye he lost. The best bit, his beard, kept so fine it could cut stone. Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Characters Category:Engineers